


An Explanation

by chavalah



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Community: Acropolis (deadjournal), Gen, Prompt: Misleading the Masses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-13
Updated: 2004-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chavalah/pseuds/chavalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bail Organa teaches Princess Leia a secret lesson in politics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Explanation

Princess Leia squinted at the holovid, unaccustomed to the low volume of sound. Her father, Bail Organa of Alderaan, kept one hand on the girl’s shoulder, and two eyes on the guards behind him, who in turn, never removed their hands from their blasters, always on the lookout for the enemy. And in today’s galaxy, where the government was corrupt and the righteous dwindling, the enemy was never hard to find.

Earlier that week, his beautiful, young daughter peered over Bail’s shoulder as he was going through a report from the Alderaanian senator. Princess Leia squinted then, much as she was doing now, and pitched her voice in question. “Daddy, what’s that mean?” she asked, pointing to the phrase “Misleading the Masses.”

Bail Organa tensed, half expecting the Emperor’s agents to read his mind from afar and descend upon his fragile family. He had no intention, really, of Leia joining the resistance movement against Palpatine, but an honest question deserved an honest answer. “Let me show you,” he said.

He made the preparations quickly and quietly, doubting himself the entire time. But some invisible force seemed to compel him to dust off the old holovid and direct a few guards down to an abandoned room on a sublevel of their Alderaanian home. It reminded him of another time, not too long ago, when he and the surviving Jedi planned in secret to smuggle the girl away from the danger that now squeaked to attention on the Galactic Senate's procedural recording.

Gripping his daughter’s shoulder tightly, he looked upon Chancellor Palpatine for the first time in years, as he started his fateful speech.

“I love democracy. I love the Republic. This power you have given me, _I will lay down._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from here: http://acropolis.deadjournal.com/33675.html


End file.
